<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me your Highness by riseofskyloren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616174">Call me your Highness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren/pseuds/riseofskyloren'>riseofskyloren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Begging, Ben is an Ass, Ben is very proud of his titles, Ben's kinda nice in the end?, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Hate Sex, King Ben, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prince Ben Solo, Smut, Spanking, Titles kink, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, honestly ben is the worst, i don't know a shit about royalty y'all are here for the smut anyways, maybe the end is cute, rey lost a bet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren/pseuds/riseofskyloren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crown Prince of Alderaan is looking for his Queen, Rey knows she's not Royalty material nor a huge Benjamin Solo fan for that matter- except when it comes for his lover ability, that she sure likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Constantly's Already Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me your Highness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetWings/gifts">RedVelvetWings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I've promised on Twitter a few weeks ago, here is the thank you for 1K on Twitter one shot. So if you're here because you've seen the link on my Twitter profile, thank you for following I love you and if you just found this by accident, I hope you'll enjoy!</p><p>This story is gifted to my lovely friend Ani who did the beta of this chapter, but let's be honest it's a gift for being the most supportive friend ever and also because we have a single braincell when it comes to prince ben and dominant ben.<br/>She's also a writer so you can find her <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetWings">AO3</a> here and her <a href="https://twitter.com/braime_driver">Twitter</a> here. Thank you again for everything babe, I love you so much.</p><p>I hope you guys will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“The Crown Prince of Alderaan and future King is looking for his Queen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re over 21 and willing to meet the Prince, please contact us at the following….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way in hell!” Rey shouted the moment Rose finished reading the announcement with a smirk.</p><p>“You said I could choose anything I wanted and you lost this bet big time.”</p><p>“I thought you’d make me post an embarrassing picture on Instagram,” Rey squealed, taking the piece of paper from her friend’s hands to read it again. “Not sending my information to this twat like I’m a fucking prize to win.”</p><p>From the couch, Finn was listening to everything, barely able to contain his laughter. “No offence Rey but I really think he’s the prize here.”</p><p>“Stay out of this,” she groaned.</p><p>Both of her friends rolled their eyes with their smiles growing bigger by the second. This was a terrible idea, and she couldn’t believe that she was the only one realising it.</p><p>“You’ve got nothing to lose by sending an email,” Rose finally said. “Plus, maybe they won’t call you back.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.”</p><p>“See this as if you were applying for a job,” Finn started very seriously. “You send your resume, maybe they give you an interview, and if they don’t offer you the job, you move on. Easy.”</p><p>Rey stood up, letting the announcement fall out of her hands to hit the floor. “What if he likes me and he wants to marry me? What the fuck should I say? I apologise, your Highness, for the misunderstanding, but I actually just came because my friends are dumb and I lost a bet?”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume he would want to marry you,” Rose sighed.</p><p>“I’ve heard he’s got some particular… tastes,” Finn added with a smirk that made Rey raise her middle finger.</p><p>“Our friendship had a good run, guys. You need to leave now.”</p><p>Rose and Finn shook their heads, bursting with laughter. <em>Assholes</em>.</p><p>“Seriously Rey, you just have to send the email, and we’re even,” Rose started after finally calming down. “Hundreds of people are going to apply- is that how we call this kind of thing? Apply to date the Prince? Anyway, they probably won’t even call you back. Nothing to be worried about.”</p><p>Maybe her friend had a point, after all, she would be one in thousands. Why would the Prince choose her? She truly had nothing to lose. It would even be a story they could be able to laugh about once national television would Livestream the Prince’s coronation.</p><p>“Okay, fine!” she finally said, taking her laptop from the couch and googling the website the announce had listed.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me….” Rey grumbled, going through the rather personal questions the website presented. Who would do something like that? Asking strangers a ton of shit informal questions in order to find the Prince a perfect match? Sounded like he wanted a good fuck and not a queen at all.</p><p>“Wow! 112 questions,” Finn read over her shoulder. “This might take a while.”</p><p>“We should get started now!” Rose clapped her hands in contentment.</p><p>By the thirtieth question, Rey was starting to relax, even if it was only a little. It felt so wrong, exposing herself to what she was sure was a grumpy old man in charge of finding the Prince a woman but also kind of excited. Even more so, when they reached the page of sexual preferences that had Rey cringed so hard before Finn took things in his own hands and wrote the most stupid answers. <em>How would you feel about referring to the Prince by only his title “Your Highness” (private moments included)? I’ve always wanted to call someone daddy, I guess your Highness is close enough. </em></p><p>It was reassuring, writing down the worst version of herself in order to avoid any meeting with him. And fun. She almost couldn’t believe that she was reluctant about doing this at first.</p><p>It took them a solid 2 hours to finish the questions and finally submit them. Not because the questions were hard per se but because it turned out that writing something dumb for every question was hard work. But it was worth it. They hadn’t laughed that much in a long time, and it felt good.</p><p>“And now we wait,” Rose said after putting the laptop back on the coffee table.</p><p><em>Right, </em>Rey thought with a devious smile, <em>as if the Prince would be interested. </em></p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>And he wasn’t. Not until two months later at least.</p><p>Rey had put the entire <em>majesty incident</em>, as they had started to refer to it, behind her<em>. </em>Between her job as a mechanics and Plutt being an absolute pain in her ass about rent, she hardly had time to remember that less than 60 days earlier she had filled out this silly application as if she was applying for her dream job. Although it was rather a weird one.</p><p>Rey was at home, freshly clean after a long shower to erase the last remains of sweat from her hard day of work when she received the email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss Johnson,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that the Prince has requested to meet you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please present yourself this Friday at 5PM  at the gate of the castle and pack a bag. You will be staying here for the entirety of the next week. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, stay discreet in the matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Armitage Hux</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>Rey read the email once, twice, dozens of times in order to fully understand and register what was going on. The Prince wanted to meet her? Even after all the crap, she had written for those stupid questions. To the question: <em>Are you mentally prepared for pressure from the media? </em>She had answered: <em>I always knew I’d be famous, bring it, baby</em>. She had fucking used baby in an important royal matter, and he still wanted to meet her? She didn’t know much about the Prince, nothing about his taste nor even his age but damn– he seemed dumb.</p><p>As she reached for her computer in order to do some quick research on the future King, Rey was highly considering standing him up. They wouldn’t release the Royal Army for this, would they? Did they even have a Royal Army? Was she really willing to find out?</p><p>She really wasn’t drunk enough for this. So, she went to her fridge, cracking open a beer and settling back on her couch, ready to learn a thing or two on the family she had ignored her entire life.</p><p>According to the first website Rey found, the official one retracing the bloodline and the accomplishments of the family over the centuries, the Prince was meant to take the throne in the upcoming year. His parents, King Han Solo and Queen Leia Organa-Solo had been at the head of the country for 42 years now and only had one son; therefore, he was the legitimate next King. Apparently, his family was from the ancient Skywalker dynasty, and the name hadn’t stopped changing ever since. His grandfather Anakin Skywalker had ruled the country with an iron fist, only losing his temper when he had married his childhood sweetheart, Queen Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. <em>So far so good,</em> Rey thought, almost immediately regretting her thought after reading the next paragraph of the family history. King Anakin Skywalker and Queen Padmé Amidala-Skywalker had twins: Prince Luke and Princess Leia but Luke never had any interest for the throne and when their parents passed away; Leia became the Queen of Alderaan, using another old family last name to not be associated with her father’s rule. Later on, she had married King Han, and the family named once again evolved to Solo-Organa.</p><p> And now here he was, the future King. <em>Crown</em> <em>Prince Benjamin Bail Chewbacca Ruwee Solo-Organa-Skywalker, Duke of Jakku.</em></p><p>She had seen pictures of him before, mostly in the press or during live television reports for national holidays but apart from that: nothing. So, it was kind of a shock for her to realise that the Prince was better looking than she had remembered. Thick, rather long, black hair falling in waves over his forehead, perceptive eyes that made her heart skip a beat and beauty marks all over his face. He was hot– there was no denying that– and younger than she had expected. 28 years old, hardly 4 years older than her.</p><p>But the real tea wasn’t on their official website, it was in blogs dedicated to the Royal family that she spent hours reading. Rey usually didn’t care much for gossip, but it seemed only fair to learn a thing or two, considering that she had spent a tremendous amount of time answering their stupid questions. And how else would she have learned that 6 months ago the Prince had broken off his engagement with Duchess Bazine Netal? A huge scandal that Rey somehow hadn’t heard a single thing about. According to @princebenlxver on Twitter, his parents had played a considerable part in this engagement, and the Prince had never wanted to marry her anyway.</p><p>Rey didn’t know a single thing about Royalty, but she was sure his parents must have been pissed. Another reason why going to the castle was a bad idea.</p><p>It was way past midnight when Rey finally closed her laptop after the battery had died. She was still unsure about what the right next move was. The most intelligent one was to play dumb, pretend that she had never read the email and move on with her life. But on the other hand, she couldn’t deny that she was flattered. The Prince wanted to meet her out of everybody. Who wouldn’t be curious after all? Not a lot of people could brag about being invited to the castle to meet the Royal family and spend time with the future King.</p><p>It truly was the opportunity of a lifetime, and at least it would be a fun story to tell at parties.</p><p>And with that, Rey started to pack for her little vacation.</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>Friday arrived sooner than she had expected. Not that she had been counting down the days since she had received the email, but still.</p><p>Lord Hux with whom she had exchanged a few emails, had told her to wait by the building with her suitcase at exactly 3:45. She had insisted that sending her a car wasn’t necessary but she had quickly realised that Royalty didn’t take no for an answer, so, she had given up. And honestly, when the black Audi parked in front of her, Rey was delighted. She almost felt like a princess.</p><p>A man dressed entirely in black got out of the car, greeting her with a nod before opening the door of the car, waiting for her to get in. Which she did after a short moment of contemplation. She really wasn’t used to people doing things for her. She was perfectly capable of opening a car door, thank you very much.</p><p>Another man was waiting for her in the backseat, his ginger hair artfully arranged and his suit immaculate.</p><p>“Miss Johnson, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he offered her with a smile as the door behind her was closed. “Lord Armitage Hux,” he added, extending a hand that she shook with what she hoped was a firm grip. </p><p>“I’m Rey,” she answered politely, unsure of how formal she should be around Royalty. Instead of googling gossips, she really should have looked into the customs.</p><p>The trunk was closed with a <em>thunk</em>, probably now holding her luggage, and a few seconds later the car started moving. Rey was experiencing a lot of contradictory feelings. Anxiety to step into a world she had no idea about. Excitement for the unknown. She couldn’t quite decide yet.</p><p>Lord Hux remained silent for most of the ride, taking a phone call from time to time, but apart from that, they stayed quiet. Rey was as grateful as she was irritated by it because as they drew closer to the castle thousands of questions burst into her mind and as much as she had tried focusing on anything but the Prince it surely wasn’t working anymore.</p><p>“What is he like?” she finally asked after several minutes of mental debate.</p><p>The Lord put down his phone, turning slightly to his right to have a look at her. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“The Prince, what is he like?”</p><p>Lord Hux gave her a long look, obviously looking for his next words. <em>That can’t be good, </em>she thought. Eventually, after a minute of silence, he answered.</p><p>“He’s– kind of bossy,” he replied carefully.</p><p>
  <em>Can he even say something like that about his Prince?</em>
</p><p>“That’s another word for absolute pain in the ass.” She regretted the words the moment they escaped her lips, and she felt her cheeks reddening. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Nor fuck. I’m sorry,” she blurted.</p><p>The man laughed lightly. “Don’t worry about it, no need to get all official with me.” He smiled at her and Rey relaxed a little bit. “Although, you might want to avoid calling the Prince a pain in the ass. No matter how much I agree with the sentiment, he might get offended.”</p><p>“Only offended?” Rey joked with a smirk. “Give me a week, and I’m sure I can piss him off.”</p><p>Fortunately, Lord Hux didn’t seem to flinch at her attempted joke, and she was pleased to realise that even if the Prince was an absolute ass, she would still be able to have a pleasant conversation with him.</p><p>“You do realise this week is kind of a prolonged first date for you both to decide if a relationship could happen, right?” he said, ruining the light mood she had tried for.</p><p>“You’re not already planning a wedding, are you?” she asked in horror.</p><p>Lord Hux laughed lightly, shaking his head. “No, Miss Johnson. But we’re really hoping for you to be the Prince’s perfect match.”</p><p>“At least he chose me.”</p><p>“About that– ” Lord Hux started with an apologetic smile. “I chose you.”</p><p><em>What the hell? </em>What did he mean he chose her? Why would he think she was the Prince’s perfect match if the Prince himself hadn’t even taken a look at her answers? And why would Lord Hux choose her when she obviously had answered with a ton of crap? That’s when it hit her. He had chosen her because of her answers. Because she had lied about her personality in an attempt to be funny. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Why exactly did you choose me?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper as she was dreading the answer she knew was coming.</p><p>“Because it seemed like you couldn’t care less about Royalty and you have certain– sexual preferences that will surely match the Prince,” he said, his voice neutral as if this wasn’t embarrassing at all.</p><p>Sexual preferences? What the fuck was he talking about? She should have asked about what he meant, but the very idea of having sex with the Prince was preposterous, so she focused on the first part of his sentence.</p><p>“No offence, my Lord, but why would you want the Prince to meet someone who doesn’t give a shit about Royalty?”</p><p>“Because he is pretentious and quite frankly a piece of shit about his titles sometimes and someone calling him out on this could be a good change.” By the pure look of shock Rey was giving him, Lord Hux quickly added, “We grew up together, I can call him a piece of shit.”</p><p>She definitely liked Lord Hux Rey realised as the car took a final turn in an alley before parking in front of the castle.</p><p>It was glorious, the white stones contrasting with the immaculate garden housing what seemed like hundredth of different flowers. But she didn’t have time to take a longer look because the chauffeur opened her door and Lord Hux was gently motioning for her to get out.</p><p>“We’re here, time to meet the Prince,” he stated as if it was the most normal thing ever.</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>Rey followed Hux into the castle, her heart beating a little bit faster at each step she took. She was nervous, who wouldn’t be? This wasn’t some casual date with some guy she had met at a bar or on Tinder. This was an entire week in another kingdom with the person who will be King next year. So yeah, it was kind of a big deal.</p><p>Lord Hux was taking huge steps leading her down an array of different corridors, and Rey was having a hard time following him as she was trying very hard to look at everything around her. The chandeliers, the carpets that seemed nicer than her own mattress– how would it feel to run barefoot on this?– the portraits hanging on the wall. If that wasn’t some Disney bullshit.</p><p>Lord Hux finally stopped in front of a room, and she almost ran into him, only stopping an inch away as her cheeks were suffused with embarrassment.</p><p>“The Prince is here, are you ready?” he asked, a rhetorical question since he didn’t let her answer before knocking on the door three times and opening it before hearing any answer.</p><p>If Rey had found him impressive in the pictures she had seen, she surely wasn’t prepared to face him in real life. He was tall, at least 6’1 and the tight suit he was wearing was doing nothing to hide the wideness of his shoulders. She was speechless– and probably drooling.</p><p>“Your Highness, this is Miss Johnson,” Lord Hux announced. “She’s the girl your mother and I have elected.”</p><p>The Prince barely gave her a look before answering. “Not my type, Armitage.”</p><p>“Yes, she is.” The Lord answered, taking a step closer to the Prince. “Be nice.”</p><p>“I’m your Prince, be polite,” he deadpanned, still not acknowledging her at all.</p><p>“And you’re a crying baby. Now, I’m going to leave you two to get to know each other.” Before the Prince could even reply, Lord Hux was already closing the door behind them.</p><p><em>This’s going to be fun,</em> Rey thought, unsure of whether she should talk first or let him. But he didn’t say a thing, only looking at her with pinched lips.</p><p>“So– I’m Rey,” she finally said, taking a few steps to get closer to him and extending a hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand with disdain, but he eventually took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, brushing them lightly against the back of her hand before letting go. Definitely not what she had expected, but he was a Prince after all. Maybe shaking his hand was kind of rude?</p><p>“I don’t know what Lord Hux told you, but I can guarantee you I am not looking for a queen,” he said firmly, his voice reverbing against the walls of the kind of office they were in. “Sorry to disappoint you but if you’re trying to make your way into the Royal family, you might want to look for someone else.”</p><p>That felt like a slap in the face if she was honest. How dare he assume the worst of her when they had met 3 minutes ago?</p><p>“With all due respect, I’m here because I’ve lost a bet and I’ve answered your stupid questions with the most obnoxious answers ever!” She let out a sharp breath. “And honestly if your mother picked me after reading my answers, I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re extremely weird because God knows I did my worst for this.”</p><p>“Is this your way of talking to your Prince?” he asked, his eyes getting darker by the second as anger was boiling under his skin.</p><p>“When he’s rude– yeah.”</p><p>“I wasn’t rude sweetheart; I was perfectly polite.”</p><p>So, this was the Crown Prince of the country? “Assuming that I am here because I wanted to become Royalty? That’s rude, you don’t even know me.”</p><p>That had the merit of shutting him up for a second at least. He looked at her, narrowing his eyes as his brain was obviously trying to figure out the nicest way to tell her to fuck off. “How long are you staying?” he finally asked, his voice lowering a little in a somewhat failed attempt to hide his irritation.</p><p>“A week.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” he grunted, one of his hand tugging at his hair lightly as exasperation was taking him over. He had said no to this a fair amount of times, but neither his mother nor Hux had given a fuck, and now here he was: supposed to woo a lady he had no plans to marry. He was 18 months away from becoming the King of Alderaan. He had better things to do than this. He had managed his way out of his engagement with the daughter of Duke Snoke after all, so he would surely find a way out of this as well.</p><p>“Listen,” Rey started, tired of his almost inaudible mumbling. “If there’s one thing we can agree on it is that you and I won’t happen so let’s just be polite with one another for the week and forget it happened.”</p><p>A few more mumbled words escaped the Prince before he finally nodded. “Deal. But you’ll talk to me with respect, or you won’t talk at all.”</p><p>“Whatever dude,” she answered with a smirk. 25 minutes into the conversation, and she was already pissing him off. He really had a bad temper. “Whatever, your Highness.”</p><p>The Prince looked at her as if she was the most annoying person he had ever met. If he was honest with himself, Ben had always been used to people doing his bidding without asking any questions or even trying to call him out. Miss Johnson was– a nice change, even if he was a few snarky comments away from telling her to get the hell out of his castle.</p><p>But he couldn’t afford another bad press scandal, not after the Bazine one at least. And his mother wouldn’t abdicate if she knew he had made it to the tabloids again. And of course, he wouldn’t force his parents to leave per se, but they were getting old, and they deserved some alone time after all these years. So, he had to suck it up, once again. It’s not like he could complain anyway, he was the future King. He could at least please his mom and let her meddle in his romantic life. It’s not like she had already planned him a wedding anyway.</p><p>“What should we do now?” Rey asked, bringing him back to earth.</p><p>The Prince looked at his watch, it was almost 6:30, and dinner wouldn’t be served until 7. Plenty of times to kill. “I’ll show you to my room.”</p><p>“Your room?”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be here to seduce me?” he smirked. “You’re staying in my room, that’s not negotiable.”</p><p>At least his mother would think they had got close, and when the week would be over, he would lie about her not being ready to give up on everything to rule a country with him. Checkmate.</p><p>“You do realise our relationship is going to be purely platonic, right?”</p><p>“I do. But this is still not a question.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes with more than growing exasperation. Exasperation about the stupid situation she was in. Frustration about the Prince acting like a spoiled prick.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighed, waiting for him to lead the way. “After you, your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>The Prince’s room was bigger than her whole place. Insulting. A king-size bed throned in the middle of the room, dozens of cushions above what looked like an actual cloud. In front of the bed was a fireplace, the soft flames reflecting against the white walls, giving the entire room a pleasing atmosphere. Not one that she would have pictured the Prince liking though.</p><p>“Nice room,” she said, her eyes lingering on everything around her, her fingers brushing against the softness of his blanket.</p><p>“Hmm,” he acknowledged, not missing the slightest bit of the way she was invading his personal place. He didn’t like it, but it was the prize to pay for his mother to finally let him be.</p><p>“You didn’t strike me as the ‘I love having nice fluffy pillows’ type of guy.”</p><p>“I don’t. The maids chose them.”</p><p>“That’s cute. Being Royalty is a synonym for being a child.” Rey gave him her best smile. “I’ll teach you, you giant royal baby.”</p><p><em>Insufferable brat, </em>Ben thought. Who did she think she was? Coming to his castle to insult him? No one in his 28 years of life had dared to disagree with him or treated him with anything but respect. Expect for his parents and Armitage, but that was different. He wasn’t used to any form of back talking and quite frankly, he hadn’t planned on changing it.</p><p>“I’m your Prince, Rey,” he snapped. “Watch your language.”</p><p>“Touchy, aren’t you.”</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“Enough,” he said, taking a step closer to her. “What part of `talk to me with respect or shut your mouth´ didn’t you understand the first time?”</p><p>This was enough for Rey to shut up for a second. Of course, he was pissed. He was the future King of the country, and she was a nobody. Even if she had never thought about Royalty before, Rey was slowly starting to realise that maybe she had underestimated everything that came along with the titles.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, her eyes lowering to the floor to avoid his gaze on her skin– a burning one. “Your highness,” she was quick to add.</p><p>“That’s much better.” The Prince clicked his tongue, making her shiver. “Now, we’re going to dinner with the Queen and the King, and you’re going to behave yourself. Do not embarrass me or I’ll make you pay.”</p><p>She wanted to ask what he meant by making her pay. Was he to hold her hostage in one of the dungeons or make her body disappear and erase her existence from public record? It seemed preposterous. It was the 21st century, not the Middle Ages. But still.</p><p>“How should I refer to your parents?”</p><p>“Your Highness, nothing else,” he answered, adjusting his tie in front of one of the mirrors in the room. “And you should change.”</p><p>Rey looked down at her own outfit. What the fuck was wrong with jeans and a cute top? “Why?”</p><p>“This neckline isn’t flattering at all. And the jeans aren’t acceptable.”</p><p>“I’ll keep the jeans and change the top, final offer,” she shrugged, opening the suitcase that someone had brought to his room for her. It’s not like she had brought a ton of nice clothes anyway– mostly jeans and cute tops. Nothing that could be considered provocative or even attractive. But apparently, that still wasn’t enough.</p><p>“What about this?” she asked, throwing at him a plain white shirt with embroidery. The neckline wasn’t too much in the front, just enough to be flattering for her small breasts, but the back was even more revealing; the line of her spine exposed between the two embroidered lines. It was lovely, and hopefully enough.</p><p>“I guess it will do,” he said, analysing the piece of clothing he had caught easily. It wasn’t as near as presentable as the outfits Bazine used to pull out, but it was still better than the one she was actually wearing. He gave it back to her. “Maybe… go wait outside?”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For me to change,” she answered with another sigh as if it wasn’t clear enough. The Prince only turned on his heels to look at the fireplace. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I’m not looking. Hurry up, we’re going to be late.”</p><p><em>Prick,</em> Rey mumbled under her breathe, stripping out of her cute top to an even cuter bra. Black had always been her colour. She put on the new top and tried to zip it up in the back without success. “Help me, please.”</p><p>He didn’t answer, but he was quick to close the distance between them. “Yes,” he breathed in her ear, his fingers tracing down her spine. “But the bra needs to go Rey.”</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Nothing.” He tightened his hand that had left her spine to meet her hips, holding her in place. “It’s just not presentable.”</p><p>“I’m sorry–” Rey started through her gritted teeth, “Is my outfit giving you such a hard time, your Highness? Should I have indulged myself with some stupid expensive dresses?”</p><p>“You’re difficult for a guest,” he mumbled, his hand on her hip gripping slightly tighter. “Do as you fucking want, I was just warning you that you’ll look like a fool.”</p><p>A stifled laugh escaped Rey’s lips. “I’ll look like a fool either way.”</p><p>“Can’t say I disagree,” the Prince answered plainly, zipping her top a little slower than needed.</p><p>“Are you always that uptight or do I already bring out the worst in you?”</p><p>“I’m not uptight, Miss Johnson, I’m classy. You should try it sometimes.” He let go of her hips, walking his way to the door. “Come, it’s dinner time.”</p><p>Rey followed him on unsteady legs. The Prince was a bitch, and she had been quick to realise that they wouldn’t be friends– or a couple for that matter– but while being herself was easy around him, she wasn’t sure that his parents would appreciate her attitude. She really needed to be careful around them, the bittersweet menace of the Prince still in the back of her mind. <em>I’ll make you pay</em>, whatever that meant.</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>The dining room was magnificent. A long table throned in the middle of the room, chandeliers lit at regular intervals. It was all a little bit too much if you asked Rey. The sun was still high in the sky, and the tall windows were doing nothing to hide it.</p><p>“Mother, Father,” the prince greeted the 2 elders who were already sitting around the table, offering a smile to their son. “Armitage,” he nodded in the direction of the Lord who didn’t look at him.</p><p>Rey wasn’t sure of what to say. Was <em>hello </em>not polite enough? Should she introduce herself? Thankfully, the King seemed to notice her inner struggle and did the talking for her.</p><p>“You must be Rey,” he said with a gentle, reassuring smile that had the merit of easing her anxiety– a little bit at least.</p><p>“Yes.” She quickly answered, offering her biggest smile to both of them. “It’s nice to meet you, your Highnesses.”</p><p>“Take a seat dear,” the Queen said with a warming smile, gesturing to the empty chair on Lord Hux’s right. She obliged after the Prince had taken his own seat opposite of her.</p><p>The conversation was light. Small talk and polite questions about her life as the maids served plate after plate, dish after dish. As the food lover she was, Rey was ascending. Honestly, if every dinner looked like this– fuck her principles, she was moving in.</p><p>The company was more than pleasant. Han and Leia– they had insisted to forget about the titles, and who was Rey to say no– were less uptight than she would have thought. Actually, they were very welcoming. Even Hux had asked her to stop calling him Lord, <em>we’re only 3 years apart, after all, no need for all this nobleness. </em>Yes, everybody was friendly except for the giant pain in the ass she was supposed to seduce within the week– Benjamin fucking stupid Crown Prince Solo-Organa-Skywalker.</p><p>He hadn’t talked to her for the entire evening, only exchanging a few words from time to time with his mother. But boy, had he given her looks. Cold judging eyes when she had grabbed the wrong fork– who needed that many forks anyway? A sigh when she had mumbled something under her breath. An absolute bastard.</p><p>“How’s my son treating you so far?” Leia had asked while they were waiting for dessert and the question was so forthright that Rey had almost choked on her water, earning her a light kick from the Prince under the table.</p><p>“Honestly,” she said, a challenge glowing in her eyes, “He could be nicer.”</p><p>“Benjamin, what have you done?” his father asked, frowning.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“You better treat this young lady as a future queen,” his mother warned. “Because you said yes to this.”</p><p>The Prince rolled his eyes. “No, you and Armitage said yes to this. I said no a hundreds of time.”</p><p>Hux tried to hide a laugh, acting like it was a cough. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t called off your engagement with Bazine.”</p><p>“Manage your own business,” growled the Prince, obviously trying hard to not be rude.</p><p>“We have a point, kid. You’re 28, and your mother and I would like to meet the future heirs of the country we’re leaving you.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t feel more uncomfortable. Not only were they patronising the Prince who seemed a comment away of throwing his wine glass at their faces, but they were also assuming that she was here to become the future Queen of Alderaan. Rey blamed Rose and Finn for this. It was, after all, their fault she was currently in this very situation. She really needed new friends, better ones.</p><p>“With all due respect, I’m pretty sure you can start looking for someone else already,” Rey said, chewing on her pie. “I’m not queen material nor a huge Benjamin Solo fan.”</p><p>If a gaze could kill, Rey would be dead and buried. Hux was dying from laughter next to her as the Prince inhaled loudly and straightened. “It’s getting late,” he said with a low voice, his eyes never leaving hers as he talked to his parents. “Rey and I are going to call it a night.” He stood up, giving a nod to his parents. “Goodnight.”</p><p>Since she was pretty sure this was her cue to leave and follow him, she quickly stood, smiling at the 3 others. “Thank you for dinner.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, dear, have a great night,” Leia said with a smile as she and the Prince left the room.</p><p>Before the door shut behind her, Rey could have sworn she heard, Han’s hushed voice saying, “I think we found the future Queen.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>The Prince had stayed quiet until they had reached his room but behind closed doors and in his own four-walls, safely hidden from prying ears, he was pissed.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rey said, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.</p><p>“What part of do not embarrass me in front of my parents didn’t you understand the first time?”</p><p>“I didn’t lie!” she exclaimed, taking off her shoes with unsteady hands.</p><p>The Prince exhaled with annoyance, his hand meeting the roots of his hair, tugging slightly at it as he was thinking. “This isn’t going to work,” he finally said.</p><p>“Finally, something we agree on.” Rey looked at him over her shoulder for a second before opening her suitcase, looking into the mess to find her pyjamas. “Don’t worry dude, I meant what I said before: I don’t want to marry you nor become the Queen. If you had been a random guy at a bar, I might have spent the night with you, but your charming personality still wouldn’t have been enough for a second date.”</p><p>“Is that what you want, Rey?” he asked, taking a step in her direction. “A random guy at a bar fucking you until you can’t walk straight?” A stifled laugh escaped his plump lips. “Because I won’t be your King but fucking you for an entire week is something I would do.”</p><p>She choked. <em>What? </em>“I beg you pardon?”</p><p>“You heard me, sweetheart.” He was so close now, his hands only inches away of her hips. “ Even if we agree by the end of the week that you and I won’t be a thing– which we will– we could still make this week interesting and not a complete waste of time.”</p><p>Her pulse raced under her skin, blood rushing through her cheeks. It was tempting. The Prince was a handsome man: her taste. And if she was honest, she’d love to feel his large hands tracing patterns on her skin. On her clit, if she was <em>totally </em>honest.</p><p>He was insufferable. So full of himself, he would drown in his title one day, but she was human. And the Prince wanted her, even if she wasn’t Royalty. She was pretty sure he wanted her for being a tease because she was the antipode of every person he had dealt with in his life. Because she didn’t fall for the titles. And maybe, just maybe she wanted him because he was this stupid cliché of a bad man whom life hadn’t taught to be told no.</p><p>“You better make this a sexually satisfying week or I’m asking for a refund.”</p><p><em>Gonna work on your fucking attitude </em>was the last thing Rey heard before two strong hands grabbed her hips, tugging at her sharply until she crashed against his broad chest, his lips already on hers.</p><p>It was overwhelming, a wave of hundreds of mixed feelings and sensations that were crushing her body. He was everywhere. His hands tugging at her shirt in an almost desperate attempt to make her lose it in a heartbeat, his fingers lifting her chin sometimes, tracing the soft skin of her spine some other times.</p><p>“Open up,” he asked– commanded even, biting and tugging at the tender flesh of her bottom lip. “Now, Rey,” he added, not waiting for her answer before forcing his tongue between her slightly parted lips.</p><p>She was melting, and if it weren’t for the two strong arms holding her firmly in place, she would have fallen to the floor.</p><p>Even his tongue was commanding, invading her mouth and stroking against hers in the most torturous kind of ways. Following his lead, Rey started to unbutton his shirt frantically, her fingers almost ripping the soft fabric.</p><p>“Don’t,” he growled, stopping her wrists with a single hand and pushing them away. “This is what we’re going to do sweetheart, you’re going to strip down to your panties and lay down on the bed. Now.”</p><p>He let go of her, taking a step back. Rey never thought she would be one to love being told what to do during sex, but <em>fuck </em>the sluttiest part of her mind was slipping out of her jeans before her brain could even catch up on what was happening. They reached the floor, quickly joined by her shirt that he had partially removed already. She was on autopilot now, her brain shutting down totally the second her back hit the softness of the blankets. Nothing mattered but him. This insufferable prick whose dick might make this entire week bearable.</p><p>He looked like a predator, and she was his prey.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” he said, the minute her back hit the bed, slowly taking off his own shirt. He couldn’t help the growing smirk on his lips as he watched Rey eagerly doing as he had told her. “Good girl,” he praised.</p><p>He climbed on the bed slowly, always so slowly, and soon enough, his body was above hers, lips sucking at the pulse point on her neck. Her hands were wandering on his back, her nails leaving red marks behind, probably matching the bruises he had started to suck into her exposed skin. </p><p>“Fuck–” <em>me already</em> she wanted to add, but her request died in her mouth as the Prince lowered himself between her legs all of a sudden. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He didn’t answer, biting down on her thigh instead as a cry of pleasure broke the silence of the room. The Prince smirked, his tongue already licking at the red teeth mark. “Look at you,” he purred, bringing a finger to her drenched underwear. “Dripping for me already.” He applied the slightest pressure to her opening and Rey tried to hide a moan unsuccessfully. “I bet you’ll taste so good, sweetheart.”</p><p>To mark his words, the Prince almost immediately tucked her underwear down, his hands spreading her legs even wider, forcefully. “Keep quiet, or I’ll stop.”</p><p>And before she could even answer, before she could tell him to fuck off, he buried his face between her thighs, licking a long wet line on her hot centre. “So sweet for me,” he mumbled against her core, the vibration adding even more sensation.</p><p>It was too much and yet not enough. His tongue lapping at her cunt with enthusiasm and devotion while his hands were holding her in place. Rey brought her hands to his hair, a vain attempt to pull him closer. “Plea– please I need more,” she stuttered, tugging at his roots.</p><p>“Beg, and I’ll consider it.” </p><p>He kept licking, his tongue swirling around her entrance at a slow pace. Who would have thought the Prince was this skilled with his mouth? In hindsight, Rey shouldn’t be surprised. She had watched his lips during the entire dinner, wondering how it would feel to bite down on his plump bottom lip. It didn’t matter. Not when his lips were teasing her into what could be the most devastating orgasm of her lifetime.</p><p>“Plea– <em>fuck</em>… Please,” she stuttered, her legs spasming. “I’ll be so good. Please.” She was way too gone to even care about who desperate she sounded.</p><p>His tongue pushed a little deeper into her cunt, his nose bumping into her clit. She was dripping onto his chin, she could feel it, but he didn’t seem to care, drinking her like she was champagne. With each withdrawal of his tongue, each inadvertent light stroke of his nose against her swollen clit, Rey could feel herself digging deeper. The sweetest kind of torture. One that was putting her on an edge he wasn’t ready to push her over.</p><p>“Please!” she cried out as his tongue picked up the pace, her body grinding mindlessly against his mouth. She could feel it, her orgasm tickling her lower belly as her legs started shaking. “Ben!” she shouted, her back arching.</p><p>She didn’t need much more. A few more teases of his nose against her clit and she’d be gone– but he pulled away, his tongue leaving her needy cunt.</p><p>“Actually sweetheart, you’d call me your Highness,” he said through gritted teeth, his hand coming down on her thigh with a hard spank that made her cunt throb and her voice hit high notes. “Let’s try again shall we.”</p><p>Rey was on the edge, whining under him. She didn’t answer right away, trying to pull his face back where it belonged. Another sharp smack of his hand on her other thigh, a response more than eloquent. “Please, your Highness,” she started begging again.</p><p>She liked it. The thrill of adding his title to sentences she’d be ashamed of in the morning. But it didn’t matter, none of this was real.</p><p>“See, isn’t it better when you behave?” he asked huskily, his tongue back on her cunt. He lapped through her folds, one of his hands flat on her stomach to keep her steady while his left one started drifting lower. “You better have the orgasm of a lifetime sweetheart,” he crooned against her pussy, a last warning before his lips finally moved to the place he had been purposefully ignoring until now.</p><p>“Oh – my – God,” Rey shouted, her eyes drifting close as his lips closed around her clit, tugging lightly at the more than aroused bud. “Fuck. Fuck. Yes!”</p><p>The Prince mouthed at her clit as if it was the fucking sweetest thing he had ever put his lips around and she felt cared for in a very strange way. Tugging at his hair with both of her hands now, Rey was a panting mess. And when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, when her climax was seconds away of breaking through her heated body, he shoved two of his fingers into her cunt. Rey couldn’t stifle the cry that ripped from her throat.</p><p>“You’re so tight sweetheart,” he mumbled against her core, his teeth gritting at her bud and <em>oh </em>that shouldn’t be allowed, the tiny line between pain and pleasure almost too much to bear. “I can’t wait to fuck your little pussy the way it deserves.”</p><p>His fingers were moving relentlessly, thrusting into her while his mouth was still doing magic above. He was working her open, adding a third finger with a smirk on his lips. “So fucking tight,” he said almost amazed, his lips releasing her clit to lap at it. “If you clench this way around my cock, this is going to be a good week.”</p><p>She was almost there, her skin starting to tickle, announcing the tidal wave. “I’m so close… just please,” she almost sobbed, choking on her own words as his fingers found the place inside her she had never quite managed to reach herself. And he knew he found it. Curving his fingers again and again until all that was left was her cries of pleasure as she came against his mouth. A thousand prayers rushed from her lips with a mix of <em>thank you </em>and other nonsense.</p><p>The Prince kept sucking at her clit through her entire orgasm, only pulling out his fingers when she started whining from overstimulation.</p><p>He looked up at her, licking her juices from his lips. He was hot with his lips swollen and his hair dishevelled due to her incessant tugging. And he was hers for the week.</p><p>“Take off your bra and get on all fours,” he growled, already unbuckling his belt. She obliged immediately, lifting her ass in display. “So needy.” He smirked, shoving down his pants and boxers in a single movement.</p><p>Rey wished she could see him right now, entirely naked for her. Probably palming his cock. <em>Fuck</em>, she could come again just from the mental image of this. She heard the condom package being ripped open, the slick sound and sigh as he rolled it over his aching length.</p><p>And then he was there, surrounding her. With yet another sharp spank to her ass, he pushed into her with a single hard swift stroke making them both groan.</p><p>“So fucking good for me sweetheart,” he praised, one of his hand reaching for her throat as he gripped lightly, fingers clenching around it. His pace was punishing, not giving her any time to get used to his bloody huge cock and if she wasn’t so high on adrenaline and all loose for her previous orgasm, she most likely would’ve complained, but this is everything she wanted. Needed.</p><p>With each thrust on the spot that had made her lose her freaking mind not less than 10 minutes ago, each spank to her ass as he fucked her into oblivion, Rey was losing her mind. She was only able to mumble nonsense sentences but lucky for her, he seemed more than happy to do the dirty talking for her.</p><p>“If you could see the way your ass bounces each time my cock thrust into you.” His grip tightened around her neck, teetering on the fine line between too much and not enough. “I wonder how it would feel to fuck this amazing ass of yours,” he added, making her shiver beneath him.</p><p>How could she be so close already? Rey clenched helplessly around him as his free hand reached for her clit, his thumb tracing heavy, hazard patterns. “Fuck– your Highness, please make me come,” she begged, her voice sounding as desperate as she felt.</p><p>She could tell it was doing something to him, being called your Highness while his cock was so deep inside her. For the last time that the night, he picked up the pace, adjusting her hips with the hand that used to be on her throat, hitting her G-spot more easily now. “Come Rey. Now,” he growled, his voice low and a little bit breathless.</p><p>Rey couldn’t tell if it was the order, the thumb stroking her clit quickly or the thrusts into her cunt but for the second time that night her legs started to spasm, and she came with a cry.</p><p>He fucked her through her orgasm, falling over the edge the moment her lips let a moan escape. He buried himself deep inside of her, filling her to the root with a hard thrust.</p><p>Rey could feel his body trembling gently, hear the groans coming from his throat. Sex had never been <em>that </em>good for her. None of her previous partners had ever managed to make her come twice in the same night. Not even once sometimes. But as the Prince pulled out of her, the condoms quickly meeting the floor as he rolled onto his back to face the ceiling, not even giving her a look, Rey realised that maybe, just maybe this was what she needed. Meaningless sex with a guy who obviously knew what he was doing.</p><p>She eventually also rolled to her back, a hand resting on her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. “With all due respect your Highness, if you can fuck me like that every day of the week, this is going to be one hell of a vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>Their routine was pretty much the same every day after that. Long hours of pretty much comfortable talking during the day. Long sessions of fucking every night, something she never thought she would be into, but honestly, as tonight was marking her last night there she felt a little bit– sad?</p><p>Not that she would miss him, of course, but she surely would miss the way she felt around him. In his aura, she was as powerful as a queen and as powerless as a prey. She loved it, every part of this. She enjoyed pissing him off in the daylight and submit entirely to him when the curtains were closed.</p><p>And he liked it too, she could feel it. What used to be insufferable small talk sessions had turned into lovely walks in the garden. He opened up a little. She told him about her life. It was a nice difference from their prior encounter.</p><p>The Prince wasn’t even that bad now that he had let her pass through his first barrier, in fact, they had much more in common than she would have thought. Sure enough, he still wanted her to call him your Highness, he kept making snarky comments about her outfits or her lack of knowledge regarding his world but she could hear the smile in his voice every time. It became part of their relationship, teasing each other. She loved it.</p><p>“We should do something,” he said, breaking the comfortable post-orgasmic silence they had fallen into 15 minutes ago.</p><p>Really? He wanted to go again, already? She was all for goodbye sex, but damn, she wasn’t sure if her body could support another devastating orgasm.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” she asked, propping herself up onto her elbow to look at him.</p><p>“A night walk into the woods?” he offered.</p><p>Rey wasn’t sure her body was functioning enough to support herself for an entire walk, but she nodded anyway, getting up to get dressed in her most comfortable pair of jeans and a hoodie.</p><p>To her greatest surprise, he changed into something similar. She had never seen him outside of his regular dark suit, but it was a nice change for sure, and she couldn’t help but notice how much younger he seemed to be.</p><p>They walked to the woods in silence, the moon offering enough natural light for them to see where they put their feet. The night was still young, not even past midnight yet, and Rey was happy he had proposed a night walk.</p><p>She had never been to this forest before. It was nice. But something was on her mind. He had been acting strangely all day, and now was no exception as he walked next to her in silence with his hands shoved in his pockets. Rey had never been one to stay quiet, and as she was leaving first thing in the morning, she didn’t wish to spend her last hours here with an awfully quiet prince.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” she asked when they passed a meadow. “You’re too quiet.”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I thought we were past this attitude.” She shrugged.</p><p>“I’m just upset you’re leaving already.”</p><p>That wasn’t what she was expecting. Not at all. “Oh buddy, you’ll find another person to fuck.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, Rey.” His voice was cold, and he wasn’t joking. If Rey didn’t know better, she would’ve thought they were back to square one. “It was just nice having somebody around.</p><p>“Don’t say that to your mother or you’ll end up marrying the next random girl passing the gates,” she teased, and to her greatest pleasure, he laughed a little. There he was the Prince she had learned to like.</p><p>“I still don’t want a queen,” He sighed. “I just want the coronation to go well and for my parents to get off my back with this marriage nonsense.”</p><p>Rey stayed quiet for a minute. She really wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but what did she know? She had absolutely no idea about what his responsibilities were. No clue about the pressure he surely was put under. Telling him that everything was going to be okay really was out of tune. “You’ll figure it out,” she finally said, a comforting smile growing on her face. “And even if you don’t have the Queen your parents pressure you to find, you’ll have them both to show you the way.”</p><p>“Can you keep a secret? One that cannot make it’s way to the tabloids or worse, to my parents' ears?”</p><p>“Of course. Shoot.”</p><p>“I do want a queen,” he mumbled. “I just want a queen that I fall in love with, not someone my parents pick for me.”</p><p>She almost choked on the confession. Between the trees cutting them off from the rest of the world, he was showing himself. A prince she would have wished to meet earlier. “You’ll find her. I’m sure she’s waiting for you somewhere, and when you finally meet her, you’ll know it.”</p><p>He stopped suddenly, looking at her face. All he could read was a genuine smile– an understanding one.</p><p>“I know,” he simply said, the wind carrying away his words into the night.</p><p> </p><p>…✺…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>one year later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Rey, get your ass over here. The coronation is about to start!” came her friend’s voice from the couch she was sitting on.</p><p>“And don’t forget the beers while you’re at it,” Finn added almost immediately.</p><p>Rey shook her head lightly, grabbing the beers from the fridge before joining her friends in the little living room area. She took a seat in the available place next to Rose and opened her beer with shaky hands.</p><p>She hadn’t seen him for a year, and she was kind of anxious about this. Which wasn’t making any sense, he was hours away in his castle while she was here with her friends. Watching his coronation on the TV.</p><p>She never told them what happened at the castle. Of course, she had shared crumbs, like what it felt like to eat with the King and the Queen or just showing them pictures of the castle she had taken discreetly. Not her proudest moment, but it was memories. She had told them about Hux who she still talked very frequently with, explaining to them the little Royalty habits she had picked up during her short stay. They had asked a ton of questions about the Prince, and she had answered with very brief statements. Enough to ease their curiosity but nothing too scandalous.</p><p>This part of their week was all hers, and she wasn’t ready to share. She probably never would be.</p><p>“He looks so fucking good,” Rose exclaimed when the Prince appeared on the screen, and Rey’s heart hurt a little at the sight of him.</p><p>He hadn’t changed a bit. His suit was more extra than the ones she had seen, but apart from that, he was the same– their future King.</p><p>The coronation lasted almost 2 hours, and while Rose and Finn had turned it into a binge drinking game, she had listened to everything with attention. “Shhhh,” she pressed her friends as the crown was about to be put on his head, finally making him the King he had always aspired to be.</p><p>A smile grew on her face, as applause broke the serenity of the moment in the castle. He was standing tall and proud in front of everyone, smiling at the cameras and greeting the crowd with a waving hand. She could tell he was in his element.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you spent an entire weekend with the King,” Finn stated as the live feed finally cut out, the channel moving on to other programs.</p><p>“Tell me about it!” she laughed. “You’ll never hear the end of this.”</p><p>“You could have been the Queen by his side today,” Rose stated, sipping her beer. “How cool it would have been, honestly? I so would’ve shown off that my best friend married the King.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m such a disappointment,” she joked.</p><p>Rose smacked her arm with a smile, rolling her eyes. They didn’t leave long after that, kissing her cheeks goodnight and leaving her alone to the heart-warming memories of a week in her life, she never thought she would miss so much. But she truly missed it. Missed him. Maybe she had liked him way more than she had allowed herself to believe?</p><p>This thought stayed in the back of her mind for the rest of the week, and quite frankly it was starting to driving her crazy. How could a single week she had managed to forget for an entire year come back so strongly? No matter how hard she was trying, the prin– the King was living in her head. In a memory, she couldn’t escape. It was exhausting.</p><p>A light knock on her door stopped her dramatic moment, and Rey sighed before pulling herself up from her sofa as another more vigorous knock sounded from her door.</p><p>“I’m coming. Jesus, relax,” she mumbled, turning her lock and opening the door.</p><p>Standing in front of her in a suit she would have recognised in a crowd of thousands of men was the King, a bouquet of red roses in his hand.</p><p>“Your Highness?” Rey blinked, shock not allowing her to register totally what was happening.</p><p>“Good evening, Rey,” he said with a smile. “May I come in?”</p><p><em>What is he doing here? </em>“Sure…” she answered carefully, moving away to let him step into her personal space she called home. She closed the door behind him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“There’s something I needed to tell you.”</p><p>She blinked. “After an entire year?”</p><p>He nodded, his grip tightening on the bouquet. “Yes. See, it was kind of a life-changing year for me. After you left, I thought about what you said about finding my queen and how I’ll know it the day I’ll meet her.” He smiled gently at her. “The thing is, I never realised I had met her until a few months after your departure, and with the coronation coming I had no time to deal with such personal business, so I pushed it away again and again, but now, I don’t have any other excuses to hide behind. So I’m here.”</p><p>He handed her the bouquet. “This is for you.”</p><p>“I– Thanks?” She took the bouquet from his hand, bringing it to her nose to inhale the scent. “What are you doing here, your Highness?” she asked, still confused about his intention.</p><p>“I’m here to ask you out on a date if that wasn’t fairly obvious,” he teased with a smirk. He really was as she remembered him, confident and a little bit prick-y.</p><p>“Wasn’t our week together supposed to be a date?”</p><p>“It was.” He nodded. “But I wasn’t ready for anything serious. My mind was entirely focused on the coronation and everything that was going on with the country. But now, I’m ready to ask you out on a proper date and treat you the way I should’ve from the start.”</p><p>She didn’t answer right away. Was it really happening? The bloody King of Alderaan was standing in her living room, asking her out as if it wasn’t a big deal, as if they weren’t from two totally different words. But hadn’t she dreamt, deep down, about this? After all, she liked the version of him she had had the chance to discover after a few days there. The same guy who was standing in front of her right now. Why would she fight against it? It was just a first date, after all.</p><p>“I’d be honoured, your Highness,” she said, her cheeks flushing a little as a shy smile grew on her lips.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I really think you can call me Ben.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/qdamdriver">Twitter</a> for more stories, I spend most of my time writing social media text au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>